Onaji Hanashi
by WriterMNP
Summary: [Viñeta] Los gritos de desesperación junto a las lágrimas negras que soltaba, hicieron que Foxy en un momento de desesperación como ese, la abrazara de manera sobre protectora, cálida y dulce, haciendo que Mangle se sintiera cada vez peor. "– Le dije adiós... a los sueños felices de ayer..." Pesimo Summary... Os invito a leer. Esto es un Foxy x Mangle.


**XD Hola, aquí yo Holly de nuevo ; u; esta vez con una viñeta Foxy x Mangle :v Ya que esta pareja es mi favorita de todas. En fin, este escrito no tiene fines de lucro. Solo lo hice al escuchar una hermosa y triste canción llamada "Onaji Hanashi"…. Me siento terriblemente mal al escucharla :'). Pero bueno, si les gusto, tal vez lo cambie de una viñeta a Historia, ustedes deciden.**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, si no a Scott Cawthon. La portada utilizada es totalmente de Slendy-Namemie de Tumblr. Lo único que me pertenece es el escrito de esta viñeta. Listo, libre de demandas.**

**Advertencias: Mangle x Foxy (Luego hay arenosos que solo quieren Foxy x Chica ;v; ), Humanizados, Feels, teorías, etc. Más que nada, Feels, yeah (?) Quedáis advertidos.**

**Aclaraciones: Las partes escritas con negrita y cursiva, son las partes que canta el chico (Foxy) y las que solo están en cursiva, las canta la chica (Mangle). Para entender más, favor de escuchar "Onaji Hanashi" Fanmade de Kagerou Project.**

**Si no te gusta esta viñeta o la pareja, hazme el favor de no seguir leyendo y evitar críticas. Gracias.**

.-

_**"¿En donde es que estas?"**_**  
**_"Aquí junto a la ventana estoy…"_

– ¿Qué haces junto a la ventana, Mangle? – Pregunto cierto animatronico pelirrojo a una pequeña albina, la cuál como dijo anteriormente, se encontraba junto a la ventana de la puerta de aquella habitación, titulada como "Kid's cove". Esta solo soltó un pequeño suspiro.

_**"¿Qué es lo que haciendo estas?"  
**__"No estoy haciendo nada en verdad…"_

–Solo observo como los niños son felices con ellos, Foxy…

_**"Ven y siéntate junto a mí"  
**__"Enseguida voy, tu espérame…"_

Foxy solo observaba un poco triste ala Nostálgica Mangle, pues se le veían sus ganas de querer e ir y abrazar a los pequeños mocosos, aquellos que solo la armaban y desarmaban.  
– ¿Qué te parece si hablamos? – Él sabía el gran amor que "ocultaba" la albina por él, y sabía que una conversación con él, no se la negaría. Observo como The Mangle se coloco rápidamente a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro metálico.

_**"Ven vamos a conversar"  
**__"De acuerdo entonces, tu empezaras…"_

– E-Ehm… ¿No crees que estas muy cerca? – El nerviosismo junto a unas cuantas mariposas en su metálico estomago hiso que se sonrojara un poco el contacto de manos que hicieron ambos piratas, mientras que mangle solo sonrió.  
–No lo creo ~…

_**"¿En donde es que estas?"  
**__"Aquí a tu lado estoy…"_

– Esta bien… – Suspiro de mala gana, pues sabía que si discutía con ella, ella siempre ganaría. Observo como Mangle observaba algo, y ese algo era él. Pero no le miraba la cara, si no, su pecho ya faltante de piezas.

_****_

_**"¿Qué es lo que viendo estas?"  
**__"Pues mirándote a ti estoy…"_

– ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo, marinera?...  
– Tú corazón… se siente muy solitario… – El pequeño comentario de la albina le sorprendió, ¿ah que no se da bien la soledad a nadie?

_****_

_**"¿A dónde es que vas?"  
**__"A ninguna parte voy en verdad…."_

Mangle tomo la mano de Foxy, el cual se sonrojo más de lo debido, sentía sus mejillas arder. Lo más curioso fue cuando fue que cuando The Mangle lo soltó de su agarre, él fue quien rápidamente unió nuevamente ambas manos, causando un sonrojo en la peliblanca. Ella solo sonrió.  
–Por favor… no te vayas… no me dejes…– Rogo el capitán, mientras mantenía su mirada gacha.

_"…. Por siempre a tu lado voy a estar"_

–Te prometo que nunca te dejare, Capitán Foxy ~….

"_**Aquella vez****…**__**Mi mirada estaba sobre ti otra vez…"**_

Foxy alzo la mirada, y sin evitarlo, unas lágrimas negras recorrían sus sucias mejillas. Mangle las limpio delicadamente, mientras le sonreía a un nostálgico pirata. "Jamás te abandonare" respondió en un tono bajo el pelirrojo, mientras se volvía a colocar al lado de su versión mejorada._****_

_**"**__**Aquella vez…**__A las cosas que tanto te hable…."_

–Entonces… ¿De que estábamos hablando? – Pregunto el zorro con una sonrisilla en su rostro, y una calma infinita que solo había conocido desde que también había conocido a Mangle. Esta correspondió con una cálida risilla, mientras respondía a la pregunta del capitán.  
–Sobre porque observaba la ventana ~

.-

_**"¿En donde es que estas?"  
**__"Aquí en la habitación de al lado estoy…"_

Los gritos provocados durante las noches en Freddy's, ya era normal por aquellas altas horas de la noche, dando a entender que el desafortunado guardia ya había sido atacado por uno de los viejos/nuevos robots humanizados. Pero a Foxy no le importo.  
Corrió desesperadamente hacía "Kid's Cove", donde seguramente se encontraría Mangle… o al menos aquello esperaba.

_**"¿Qué es lo que haciendo estas?"  
**__"Estoy escribiendo mis cartas de hoy…"_

Pateo la puerta del lugar original de The Mangle, entrando sin previo aviso y causando un gran alboroto. El polvo empezó a esparcirse por la sala, pero él tenía que encontrarla… tenía aquella promesa, y quería cumplirla. "Jamás te dejare sola."  
– ¿Foxy?  
Volteo rápidamente hacia la dueña de aquella dulce y robótica voz, encontrándose a la persona quien buscaba. Mangle. Esta se encontraba más estropeada que antes, con sus afilados dientes algo flojos al igual que su mandíbula, y cubierta de sangre ya seca. Carente de una pierna al igual que una oreja. Se encontraba sentada al lado de una pared, donde se podía observar algunas palabras difíciles de comprender. Foxy suspiro de alivio mientras rápidamente se acerco para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

_**"Ven, quédate junto a mí"  
**_"Pero ya es la hora de irme…"

– ¿Qué haces aquí?...  
– ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste, tonta? "Jamás te dejare sola"  
– P-Pero yo… Y-Yo… ¡Y-Yo lo mordí!, ¡No quise morderlo!, ¡No pude salvarlo, Foxy!, ¡Con este ya van 5 niños, Foxy, 5!

Los gritos de desesperación junto a las lágrimas negras que soltaba, hicieron que Foxy en un momento de desesperación como ese, la abrazara de manera sobre protectora, cálida y dulce, haciendo que Mangle se sintiera cada vez peor (N/A: véase también la portada, algo similar).

–No fue tu culpa… nadie pudo salvarlos…sé lo que sientes… así que solo debes calmarte, y veras que todo resultara bi…  
–Seremos desechados en un futuro no muy lejano…

Esa oración, dio un giro de 360° en Foxy, quedando en Shock, mientras un leve gemido salía de su boca.

–Eh?...

_**"Ven vamos a conversar"  
**__. . ._

Observo a su contraparte con Nervios, terror y angustia todo combinado, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Los desecharían? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué?... Tenía entendido que Mangle fue la que provoco aquel nuevo rumor que habían dado como "La mordida del 87", pero no sabía que aquello fuera para tanto…

–… ¿Cuándo?...  
–No lo sabemos aún… solo sabemos que nuestro programa, ya está programado para apagarnos en cualquier momento….

Foxy se quedo callado. No, aquello no era posible… le quitarían por segunda vez, lo que más quería en su maldita vida. ¿Por qué siempre que lograba ser feliz, el destino le preparaba aquello?...

_**"**__**Aquella vez…**__**Tú mirada se poso en mí otra vez"**_

The Mangle levanto poco a poco la mirada, mientras Foxy observaba apenado la situación psicológica en la que se encontraba la albina en esos momentos. ¿Cuánto más debían sufrir para llegar a ser felices?.

– ¿Crees en el cielo, Foxy?, ¿Aunque seamos un par de chatarras con forma humana?  
– Lo creeré cuando me encuentre contigo otra vez… Nos reencontraremos, ¿No?

Las palabras y la expresión sería de Foxy, sorprendió a la tímida zorrita, mientras titubeaba un montón de cosas, aún ambos se encontraban sentados, juntos, demasiado juntos. Se mordió levemente su labio, para que después aquello se convirtiera en una sonrisa.

_**"Aquella vez…**__Yo reí y llore a la vez…"_

–Claro que sí, tonto ~…

Las lágrimas saladas y la dulce sonrisa de Mangle, hicieron que el pirata sonriera nervioso, mientras apretaba cada vez aquel abrazo, manteniendo a Mangle frente a frente… como si en cualquier momento, ella fuera a desaparecer.

_**"**__**Le digo adiós…**__**A los sueños felices de ayer…"**_

– ¿Es una promesa?  
– ¡Claro que sí…idiota!

Juntaron frente con frente, mientras a ambos se le caían las lágrimas de dolor.

_**"Le digo adiós…**__A las cosas que siempre te hable…"  
_Los ojos de The Mangle, perdieron aquel brillo que Foxy tanto adoraba, aquella voz que tanto le agradaba, se fue apagando poco a poco, al igual que la figura que se encontraba abrazando, cayendo poco a poco en el pecho de este. The Mangle se había apagado dramáticamente, frente al ser que más amo en su corta vida, y este, solo lloro de amargura toda la noche junto al cuerpo ya sin movimiento…

.-

**COMO ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA, JODER. En fin, Bueno, aclarare unas cosillas… en esto, se dirige a la teoría que el primer juego se realizo después del segundo y que Mangle es la ocasionadora de la mordida del 87. Al guardia que asustan ese día, es a Fritz Smith. ¡Este es mi primera viñeta! Les agradecería si dejaran un Review ;w; y si quieren más Foxy x Mangle.  
ONAJI HANASHI es una de mis canciones favoritas de la saga "Kagerou Project", y no evite poder hacer este dramático fic. Wiii ;_; Espero que lloren cuando escuchen la canción [corazón gay y roto]. Bueno, eso sería todo, Nos vemos!**

**Jaa** **ne!**


End file.
